Perfxck!
by Lalice Park
Summary: [PROLOG] Nobodys perfect. Jongin tak percaya itu buktinya—ia percaya—ia sempurna (si bocah belagu ini). Dan lagi sang crush nya, Kyungsoo pun sempurna. Benarkah? [EXO KAISOO AND OTHER OFC PAIR/YAOI/AU;University]


Matanya bundar berbinar polos, senyumnya berbentuk hati yang manis, tubuhnya pun mungil memudahkan untuk dipeluk, suaranya saat bernyanyi membawa ketenangan.

Ya Tuhan, Jongin terdiam melihat sesosok malaikat kecil yg sedang bernyanyi di _cafe_ _classy_ itu (Jongin menyebutnya demikian karena harga secangkir kopi saja bisa mencapai uang jajannya untuk 3 hari kedepan, sangat berkelas).

"Kau harusnya memperhatikan Jongdae _hyung_ , bodoh." Oh Sehun si remaja putih pucat, sahabatnya, berkomentar. Jongin lalu melirik _hyung_ -nya didepan, Kim Jongdae, yang sedang berduet dengan pencuri hatinya.

Menghela napas panjang, Jongin membalas "Hah, aku sering mendengar ia bernyanyi tak karuan di toilet saat sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sisa makanannya." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kawan, kau menjijikkan."

"Katakan itu pada Kim- _freaking_ -Jongdae." ucap Jongin sarkastik.

Perlahan, suara tepukan tangan mulai terdengar di sudut _cafe_. Menandakan _perform_ sang penyanyi sudah selesai. Jongin berdiri lalu mengangkat kepalanya, mencari keberadaan _hyung_ nya- dan si mungil tadi, tentu.

"Kau baru beres ujian kelulusan dan sudah mau mencari pacar lagi? Hey, Soojung masih dendam padamu. Belum lagi, si- NamTae itu? Dia akan mengancamku lagi, oh tidak-" Omel Sehun layak ibu Jongin sendiri. "Ini beda, _dude_. Ini beda." Jongin meneluarkan _smirk_ -nya.

Sehun menghela napas, "Terserahlah."

"Ya! Jongin- _ah_! Sehun- _ah_! Kemari!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan melengking milik Jongdae dari depan pintu _staff_.

Jongin segera menarik lengan Sehun, "Cepatlah, _mayat_." Sehun mendelik tajam, kesal. "Setan kau." Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menghampiri Jongdae.

Jongdae berdiri dan disampingnya terdapat makhluk mungil yang menggemaskan-Jongin yang menyebutnya seperti itu. Jongdae si manusia bersemangat mulai bertanya, "Bagaimana penampilanku? Bagus kah? Suaraku ada yang sumbang tidak? Kalian melihat reaksi pengunjungnya? Apakah mereka—"

Tiba-tiba Jongin memotong omongan Jongdae, "Tutup mulutmu, _hyung_. Kau berisik sekali, aku—"

"Dia," Sehun menunjuk Jongin sebelum si tan itu selesai bicara, "Tidak memperhatikanmu. Jongin sibuk dengan- Aw! Ya! Kau mencubit pantatku?!"

Jongin _nyengir_ menghadap _hyung_ nya. "Suaramu bagus sekali _hyung_. Pantas _sih_ , kau kan selalu berlatih di kamar mandi."

Jongdae mendelik, "Ya! Apa kau perlu membicarakan itu?! Hah- sudahlah."

"Ehm, hyung. Kau tidak memperkenalkan.. Itu-" Jongin mengarahkan dagunya pada _partner_ bernyanyi Jongdae. Jongdae tersadar, "Ah, ya kau benar. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena dia- sedang jadi pendiam. Ini Kyungsoo, teman se kampusku. Heh, Kyungsoo- _ah_ , ini Jongin dan Sehun. Adikku dan temannya." Jelas Jongdae lebar.

Kyungsoo- si manis tadi tersenyum, dengan _heart_ _sign_ pada bibir berisinya. Jongin terpana untuk kesekian kalinya. "Salam kenal, Jongin- _ah_ , Sehun- _ah_."

Tinggalkan si Kkamjong yg sedang tersenyum kikuk—memandangi Kyungsoo, kita lihat si _bungsu_ Oh. Dia sedang memasang tampang- err, mengerutkan dahinya dan menggigit kedua belah bibirnya—sedang berpikir keras. Sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai, pada Jongin.

 **Perfxck**

 **by Lalice Park**

 **Rate:**

 **T+++**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **X**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **-Another EXO's members**

 **-(Some) SM Ent.'s Artists**

 **-(Some) All artist**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Nobodys perfect.**_ **Jongin tak percaya itu, buktinya -ia percaya- ia sempurna. Dan lagi sang** _ **crush**_ **nya pun sempurna. Benarkah?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Cast isn't mine. But the story is**_

 _ **mine. And**_ **Bobby Kim** _ **too**_ **.**

 **Warn:**

 _ **AU. BxB. Not funny at all. Mainstream.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ Apa? Kau? Kyungsoo? Kau bercanda." Jongdae tertawa sebentar- walau kesannya terpaksa. Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa? Kau sudah menyukainya duluan, _hyung_?"

"..." Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan penuh perasaan. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Jongin sebal.

"... Kau serius menyukai Kyungsoo?" Tanya yang lebih tua perlahan. Si adik mengangguk pasti.

Jongdae melotot. "Ya Tuhan. Ini tidak bisa terjadi." Ucapnya berlebihan.

"Kau selalu saja berlebihan. Ada apaan _sih_?" Jongin mulai panas mendengar ocehan kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa menyukai bocah itu?" tanya sang kakak penasaran. Jongin mulai tersenyum bodoh lagi, "Karena.. dia, _perfect_."

Menghela napas panjang, Jongdae menepis perkataan adiknya " _Nobodys perfect, bro. Believe me._ " ucapnya meyakinkan. Jongin begidik, sejak kapan dia punya _hyung_ yang bijak. Mandi aja masih pake bebek karet.

"Buktinya, aku _perfect_." Balas Jongin tak mau kalah.

" _Perfect_ hidungmu pesek kali ah."

"Ini bagian dari ke- _sexy_ -an ku!"

"Kulitmu terbakar."

"Ini juga _sexy_!"

Jongdae menyerah. Ia melakukan gestur ' _sini, aku akan membisikan sesuatu._ ' pada Jongin, padahal di kamar Jongdae tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Apa?" Dan Kim Jongin pun menuruti Jongdae, mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir lelaki bersuara emas itu. Dasar pria-pria bodoh.

Jongdae mulai berdehem, "Kyungsoo itu, pstsstpshh."

" _Hyung_ , kau bercanda? Kau tega sekali bicara seperti itu mengenai temanmu sendiri." Spontan Jongin meneriakan hal itu (Ia melupakan hal-hal yang sering ia umpatkan pada Sehun).

Jongdae menggeleng, "Aku bersumpah. Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti itu, ia membahayakan bagi siapapun. Ugh, kalau saja dia bukan sahabatku, aku akan membunuhnya di sungai Han saat musim dingin supaya dia mati membeku dengan darahnya sendiri." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, siapa yg membahayakan siapa?

"Kau _ngaco_ ya, aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku akan masuk universitas yang sama dengan nya, _hyung_!" Koar Jongin bersemangat. Yang lebih tua baru konek, "Hah? Sama denganku juga, _dong_?"

Dan, yang lebih muda baru sadar. "Oh iya. Ugh, sial. Kau pindah kampus sana."

"Sialan kau, Kim Jongin."

.

"Hey _geng_ , kalian mau masuk universitas mana nih?" Junior (nama aslinya Park Jinyoung, biar kaya orang barat katanya. Namun komentar teman-temannya, ' _Dasar norak_ ') mulai bertanya. Mereka sedang berkumpul di salah satu kafe—dengan harga bersahabat, tentu. Sehun yang pertama kali menjawab, "Seoul, _Yesul_ _University_."

"Apa?" Jongin, Junior, dan Youngjae berbicara bersama. _Jodoh_. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, mengucapkan _apa_ dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Kau mau masuk perguruan seni itu? Yang benar? Ujiannya katanya sulit!" Junior menggebu-gebu.

Jongin tertawa, "Lalu kau akan masuk jurusan _Music_ , _Hip-hop performance_? Yang benar saja." Jongin terkekeh sarkastik lagi. Lagi-lagi dengan bingung Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau tau?"

Jongin melotot, menggebrak meja, "KARENA AKU MAU MASUK SANA JUGA." Sehun memasang muka _ngeri_ , Junior dan Youngjae menahan tawa. Akhirmya, tawa keduanya meledak. "Hahahaha! Kalian memang berjodoh! Setelah 12 tahun bersama, masuk universitas pun sama?" Komentar Youngjae- yang biasanya lebih milih terdiam, sambil tertawa.

"Lebih baik aku berjodoh dengan kambing." Ucap Sehun sebal. Dengan iseng _plus_ balas dendam lebih direndahkan dari kambing, Jongin 'menembaki' Sehun dengan _bubble_ dari minuman coklat—hasil malak dari Sehun pula, lewat sedotan, jangan lupa ia menembak juga kesemua arah.

"YA KKAMJONG!" Teriak ke-3 sahabatnya kesal. Jongin _nyengir_ kuda, menghentikan aksinya. "Kalau kalian mau masuk mana?" lalu mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mengenai kampus mana yang mereka tuju.

"Nanti siang kau mau ikut tidak?" Jongin berbisik pada Sehun. "Kemana?" Jawabnya seadanya.

"Ke _Yesul University._ Jongdae _hyung_ akan memperlihatkan sisi besar kampusnya."

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Aku ikut."

Jongin memasuki gedung megah milik _Yesul University_ , ditambah Sehun menyusul dan Jongdae didepannya. "Apa kalian tidak bosan berdua terus?" Iseng, Jongdae bertanya pada kedua bocah dibelakangnya.

"Dia yang mengikutiku."

"Najis."

Yang tua menghela napas, ' _dasar_ _anak-anak merepotkan_.' Ia disini sebagai _Tour Guide_ untuk Sehun dan Jongin, menjelaskan berbagai jurusan yang bisa diikuti dan macam-macam ekstrakulikuler.

Tiba-tiba saat mata Jongin menjelajah pada sudut sudut kampus, " _Hyung_! Ada Kyungsoo- _hyung_!" Terlihat sang objek mata Jongin sedang merangkul temannya dengan akrab, sambil memperlihatkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya. Jongin tersenyum bodoh melihat sang _gebetan_ yang sedang tertawa manis mempertontonkan bibir _kissable_ —menurut Jongin—nya.

 _Perfect boy_!

"Ya, berhentilah melihatnya." Jongdae yang tadinya ikut memandangi Kyungsoo juga—dengan pandangan _ngeri_ tentunya, menegur Jongin. Jongdae berjalan menuju depan gedung musik, menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Dia memang _hyung_ yang terbaik." Jongin mengikutinya disusul Sehun.

"Ini mau melihat kampus apa _kecengan_ mu sih, kkamjong." Sehun mendumel karena gedung jurusan Hip-hop nya belum terjamah oleh mata sipitnya.

Jongin mendesis, "Kau tidak bisa melihat temanmu ini senang ya?"

Setelah jalan beberapa meter, Jongdae menyapa teman belonya itu. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dan Sehun, tersenyum sambil menghempaskan orang yang tadi ia rangkul.

Terjadi kesalahan fokus pada kedua lelaki itu, Sehun menatap _ngeri_ saat temannya terhempas cukup keras. Sementara si tan, fokus pada senyum dan _eyesmile_ milik Kyungsoo. Cinta memang membutakan, _dude_.

"Kalian kemari? Mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah. "Kami akan masuk sini, jadi mau melihat-lihat." Sehun yang menjawab, disertai lirikan tajam Jongin padanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa manis, "Ohahaha, kalian akan masuk sini? Jongdae- _hyung_ , kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Jongdae memutar bola matanya, malas akan sikap Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Ya!"

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak boleh begitu pada temanmu. Betul kan, Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, "Yup!"

Jongdae dan Sehun melongo. Pikiran mereka sama, ' _Setan apa yang sedang merasuki temanku? Apa mereka lagi beradu acting?_ '

Dan batin Kyungsoo maupun Jongin pun sama.

' _Kena, kau._ '

 **A/N:**

Ini bawa FF KaiSoo yang baru ulang tahun! _Happy_ _Birthday_ _buddies_! (telat banget.)

Asalnya tuh mau bikin si KaiHun ini baru lulus _JHS,_ Tapi aku sadar, ternyata anak-anakku sudah besar ╥ ╥ / _sob_ / dan lagi mengingat mereka dah gede, FF ini mau di _rate_ M tapi aku masih ragu / _nyengir_ / jadinya T+++ gitu HAHA.

 _This story is_ pelampiasan tiap hari liat Kyungsoo itu dekat-dekat sama aktris muda nan cantik ya _you know who is she_. _But i'm still support actor_ Soo!

Btw, kasih saran dong _rate_ FF nya, mending naikin jangan ya? / _innocent_ _face_ /

Lanjut jangan nih? _Jjaaaa_! Jawab di kolom _review_ mu ya! _See ya_! ^^


End file.
